Alone in the Dark
by Bunnysquirrel
Summary: Roy Harper has fallen into vice and sin and he is torn in two: leave the Titans for the benefit of the team and leave the love of his life, or stay and drag them all into the dangers which he has faced. Rated M for drug and achohol mention, basically a sa


**Alone in the Dark**

**Author's note**: This is in response to Calda Pesca492's challenge. Also, Raven is 20, Robin is 22, and Speedy is 21 in this fanfiction. Also, Speedy lives in Titans Tower, not Titans East for relationship reasons. Let's say Beastboy temporarily switched to Titans East to get out of Jump City for awhile. Also, the Green Arrow has (in this story) died for plot purposes. Oh, and Trigon was destroyed, so Raven can love. Raven and Speedy have been dating for a year. Oh, and lastly, Raven has recently broken out of a relationship with Robin right before she got together with Speedy. He still loves her.

**The challenge:**

-must involve Raven, Robin, and Speedy  
-must be a one shot  
-I would prefer if there was a couple at least by the end  
-characters can be OOC, but the differences between Robin and Speedy might help for your story  
-must use at least two of these lines:

1. 'Never ever would I do that, it'd hurt me to hurt you like that'  
2. 'Just don't say it's over'  
3. 'Why then, why are you doing this?'  
4. 'Love is like oxygen masks, it saves you when you're crashing.'  
5. 'Without love, earth would just be the waiting line to get into hell.'  
6. 'Don't forget me forever.'

**Story: **

* * *

3:00 AM Titans Tower, June 4

Raven lay sleeping in her room when a knock woke her. She cautiously opened the door, and Speedy stood in the hall. He fell forward groggily and into her arms. This was the second time this week he had come home drunk. It was beginning to tear their relationship apart. The first year had been great, Speedy had been the perfect gentleman, the best boyfriend anyone could possibly have. But then everything changed. He started coming home later and later, neglecting his duties as a team member and had begun to get violent. Lately, he had even taken to taking drugs. But no one on the team knew that.

Speedy had kept the last part a secret. He had started taking heroin on a late night party held by one of his civilian friends. Now, he was hooked. He loved Raven with all his heart, but he was dying inside. Ever since the Green Arrow's death he hadn't had someone to talk to about his problems. Raven was a great listener, but she didn't think like him, and Dick was too fed up with issues of his own to pay attention to Roy's problems. So, slowly he had fallen into shadow and sin. Each night coming home to the girl he loved. Why? Because she helped him slow down in his descent into darkness. How? Love is like oxygen masks, it saves you when you're crashing. Her love helped him try to stop.

But lately, her face caused him more misery, he felt like he didn't deserve her. Each night, he could see her heart breaking, but he couldn't stop now, the rush and the exhilaration were too great. The thrill was too much to give up, but he wasn't about to destroy Raven's life with his nightly acts. It was time to go. It was time to leave the Titans. Time to leave them behind and let them stay unstained by the horror and thrill of drugs. Right now he wasn't drunk; he was just having a low. He had come out of his thrill just so he could talk to Raven without getting angry and so he could concentrate on what he wanted to say. He wanted to _feel _her harms around him, to _experience_ her love one more time.

"Raven," he said, pulling back, "It's over, I'm leaving the Titans, and we're through."

"What?"

"I'm hurting the team. I'm hurting you. I have to leave, it's the only way," he said, pushing his way into her room. She stood in the doorway, trying to comprehend what was happening.

"You're not hurting me, I swear! I love you, Roy! We'll get you help! Just don't say it's over. I still love you!" Raven protested, her face in tears.

"Raven, you've got to face it. I'm hurting the team. It's too late for help. Go back to Dick, he still loves you. He's the perfect boyfriend," Speedy said. He handed her a note and then walked out the door.

"Roy!" she called, but he just kept walking.

She opened the note he gave her. It read:

_Dear Titans,_

_I've decided to leave. I'm just a detriment to the team, and I can't bear to hurt you guys anymore. I've decided to be alone in the dark. You can't help anymore, but thanks for being such great friends. Try to forget me. Hopefully one day I won't even be a memory anymore._

_And Rae, I love you. Don't forget me forever. I'll be watching you, even if you can't see me. I'll love you forever. I heard a quote once that fits this situation: "Without love, earth would just be the waiting line to get to hell." It's true. Without you, Rae, I would be in hell already. Bye, bye beautiful, don't bother to write. I'll never get your letters._

_Roy Harper_

_Ps. Dick, take care of Raven._

Raven took the note and knocked on Dick's door.

-The End-


End file.
